


Innocent

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt on tumblr from mrscaitlinhiddleston, F/M, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tom's and the reader's wedding night, and Tom finds out his wife is a virgin.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

I walked up the stairs to our room nervously, arm looped with Tom’s as he led us to the end of my innocence. I still hadn’t told him that I was a virgin, but I hoped he’d understand. I was officially his wife now, and I knew what that entailed, but I was still irrationally nervous about giving myself to a man in… _that_ way. _This is Tom, though_ , I thought to myself. _He’d never hurt you. He loves you and he’d never make you do something you didn’t want to. As he unlocked the door and led me inside, I felt my breath hitch._

“I love you, darling,” he murmured once the door was shut. 

“I love you too,” I said as he wrapped his arms around me. “T-Tom? I need to tell you something?”

“Mmm, can it wait until I’ve made love to you?” He asked as he started kissing my neck. 

“N-No, darling, it’s…it’s about you making love to me,” I said, and he pulled back looking confused. “It’s nothing to do with you, but I…I’ve never…I’m a v-virgin.”

“Oh, my darling,” he breathed, then he led me to the edge of the bed. We sat next to each other and he cupped one of my cheeks in his palm. “Please let me make this special for you.”

I nodded my head and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly. Tom undressed us both then coaxed me to lie on my back on the edge of the bed. We’d fooled around before, oral and the sort, but we’d never had sex. When Tom kissed his way down my body and started tasting my down there, I was a little less nervous. We’d done this part before, and even though I knew so much more was coming, I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the sensations. Soon, he was easing his length inside me and cooing softly to me to distract me from the pain. 

“The worst is over now, love,” he said when he was fully inside me. His fingers laced with mine as he started rolling his hips gently. We moaned and writhed as we made love, and by the end, I was even more in love with Tom than before. I hadn’t thought that was possible, but he’d been so tender and loving that I couldn’t help it. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said as we cuddled afterward and started drifting to sleep.


End file.
